The Most Powerful Video Game Character
The Most Powerful Video Game Character is a contest ran by Ed Bellis. From fat plumbers and trained hitmen to corrupt gods and crazy robots, it's time to decide the most powerful video game character! Rules - This is a contest of how powerful the characters are, not who’s cooler or sexier or whatever. If you don’t vote that way, I can’t count your vote. - Both characters are at their most recent power level, with all the capabilities that they could naturally attain and all the equipment they would consistently have. - The fight occurs like an FMV sequence, not via number-crunching or stats. The characters exist in real time. - Vote based on game feats alone (or things that are canon to the game universe, like sourcebooks). - My writeups are not perfect. Feel free to post your own information! - Obvious contest rules apply (no alts, no rallying, etc.). - Each match lasts 24 hours, though I may end a match early if it's a blowout to save time. Results First Round #'King of All Cosmos' vs. Ridley (30-4) #*We are moved to tears by the King's victory. Poor Ridley never stood a chance. #Akiha Tohno vs. Pyron (11-28) #*Even Akiha’s heat-absorption techniques couldn’t handle all of Pyron’s power. #'Arthas' vs. Link (35-5) #*Sometimes the good guys lose. The Master Sword pales in comparison with the mighty Frostmourne and Arthas’s Lich King hax. #Sephiroth vs. Lancer (36-0) #*Despite a good showing from Lancer, Sephy had already called out supernova and Lancer couldn't move due to the FMV of supernova going through the planets in the solar system, and final hit Lancer killing him instantly. #'Kefka' vs. Wesker (41-12) #*After a dead even start, Kefka easily overtook Wesker… plotholes aside, of course. #Ness vs. Solaris (14-21) #*The planet’s power and some thoughts of overhyping were almost enough to give Ness the edge, but Solaris ultimately pulled it off. #Cloud Strife vs. Lord Zetta (2-31) #*FF7’s gotten a bad draw this contest, as Cloud loses in the biggest blowout of the contest so far #Bowser vs. Mega Man (11-24) #*Not even the spikes on the back of Bowser’s shell could give the Koopa king a win against the Blue Bomber. #Kratos vs. Nrvnqsr Chaos (37-29) #*Whooh, Kratos gets strong this time, I guess Kratos isnt a God Anymore, He's just badass! #Mantorok vs. Sargeras (15-20) #*In a truly cosmic level fight, even the final, true ending form of Mantorok was not enough to overcome the raw might of the fallen titan and partial creator of the universe. #'Zero' vs. Ryu (33-3) #*For Ryu, the fight is everything, but Zero’s blowout must have made him question what he was fighting for. #'Master Chief' vs. Yuna (31-16) #*Yuna made it incredibly close and even led for awhile at the beginning of the match, but GAME FUEL-powered Chief overwhelmed her in the end. #'Dante' vs. Magus (27-12) #*A late surge from Magus wasn’t enough to overcome Dante’s cutscene-esque lead. #Ganondorf vs. Archer (19-33) #*A well-fought battle that was far closer throughout the topic than the final tally indicates. #'Laharl' vs. Wilhelm (26-12) #*The master manipulator couldn’t manipulate his way out of a humbling defeat. #'Akuma' vs. Sora (40-12) #*Akuma Shun Goku Satsus his way toward a crushing blowout and shows Sora who’s boss. #'Mewtwo' vs. Viewtiful Joe (20-5) #*Slowing down time matters little when Mewtwo is inside your brain, apparently. The Pokemon advances. #'The Nameless One' vs. Pyramid Head (35-13) #*Though it may have taken him quite literally a lifetime, the Nameless One was able to overcome Pyramid Head’s guilt-filled traps. #'Amaterasu' vs. Gordon Freeman (26-5) #*The Celestrial Paintbrush > the Gravity Gun. #Kirby vs. Jedah Dohma (14-32) #*Call it joke voting, call it overestimation, call it whatever you want, but Kirby proved he really didn’t suck all that much. Nevertheless, Jedah advances. #'Kuja' vs. Ashley Riot (23-5) #*Psychic hax doesn’t quite work when there’s no planet to stand on. #'Arcueid Brunestud' vs. Yuri Hyuga (21-7) #*Even the Godslayer was powerless against the might of a True Ancestor. #'Arceus' vs. Vergil (26-9) #*Despite all the debates over Pokemon canon and legitimacy, the supposed creator of the Pokemon universe wins easily. #'Sonic the Hedgehog' vs. Mario (36-6) #*The age-old battle of the video game icons ends decisively, with Sonic scoring one of the biggest blowouts yet. #'KOS-MOS' vs. Shiki Tohno (30-2) #*Another blowout, this one in favor of everyone’s favorite crazy starship-busting robot. #Nightmare vs. Saber (9-21) #*In a swordfight of dark vs. holy, Saber was able to use the power of Avalon to overcome the Soul Edge. #Luca Blight vs. Ike (24-36) #*The highest-scoring match thus far doesn’t disappoint, as Ike uses the power of Aether to defeat even Luca ****ing Blight. External Link The Bracket Category:Contests